


All is Winter (Persephone Remix)

by Scarleystars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarleystars/pseuds/Scarleystars
Summary: Sing, oh muse, of the gods and their lives. Tell me of dear Persephone, her fall, and her flowering.





	All is Winter (Persephone Remix)

Shall I tell you a story, child? Your Mamae will be gone for some time. Let me tell you a tale that you may not recognise.

Once upon a time there were two lovers. They lived with not much, but what they had, they cherished. It was a time of Spring and when they were laid down, one would weave those spring flowers in the others hair. Our pair was called Bucky and Steve, and their Spring was before the War. They would work and fight and live and laugh and flirt and scream and cry like humans, but these two, this fated pair were meant for more than just one mortal life, as you shall see.

Steve was small and sickly, for it takes time to birth a godly form and his body was not ready; but what he lacked in stature, he made up for in ichorious spirit: bright and bold and too big for his boots, Steve could let no injustice pass him without relentless inspection, and more often than not he found them wanting by his fists. He was a vision in red streaks and rasping lungs. He was beautiful and Bucky loved him.  
Bucky was a true spring child, adored by all, happy and hardworking and charm enough for any situation he could find. He was a popularity contest and a poster child, he was The Boy, and Steve loved him.

Then came the war. The dogs of war came thundering, and Bucky was swept up in their call. It did not take long for Steve to shed the last of his mortal skin and catch up, but by then, the sword had lost its shine, and Bucky, the spring child had not smiles enough, only shouldered glances and bitter tears.  
But, I hear you cry, they still had each other, no? What is war, to a pair of lovers reunited? All true, I say. They were together, even Aphrodite herself could not drive a wedge between our pair in fierce spirit and painted lips, no, they had each other and their war band and they were glorious.  
But not for long.

When they excel, the gods take notice, and one particular god had his eyes firmly stuck to fair bucky’s visage. It did not take long before he had to steal bucky away down to his bower in the earth. Bucky screamed as it happened, arms reaching for his pair, who watched in anguish as his bucky was stolen from him, disappearing down below.

For steve, and for bucky, nothing would ever be the same again, and whilst Steve set his war band roaming, and took down War with his red face and screaming hands, Bucky dreamed of summer days and seeds of red fruit.

And all was Winter and all was ice.

It was Hephaistos that caught Steve a-slumber in the end. It was Zeus’s thunder that shocked him back to this autumn-land with no pair and no hope, a new war band and no War to wage.  
It was Artemis’s arrows that made him weep with familiarity. It was Hestia, green and large, but also pink and small, who talked to him of home.   
But none of this could give Steve what he needed. 

It wasn’t until Hermes came to his door that the Fate’s wheel turned and Spring returned.  
Bucky had eaten the seeds, drunk of Lethe and knew nothing of his pair, nothing but that of the ache in his soul every time Hades bid him out into the world. It was red-haired Athena who spoke to Steve of his pair’s new form, and it was winged Hermes who helped Steve recover him whilst Olympus burned around them. For Hades and Zeus were mirrors of the same, it was discovered, and one could not trust either to be true to themselves.  
So it was not with the explosion of life or death that the pair became again, but with the slow thaw, and heat of puffed cheeks, and that, my little flower, is a tale all of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> A Classics degree for this? Why the fuck not.
> 
> Not exactly following the Hades/Persephone story to the letter   
> Steve Demeter  
> Bucky Persephone  
> Smidtt Ares  
> Peggy Aphrodite  
> Pierce Hades  
> Fury Zeus  
> Tony Hephaistos  
> Clint Artemis  
> Bruce Hestia  
> Natasha Athena  
> Sam Hermes


End file.
